yourben10alienfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Finale
The camera pans out with the G.P. Brisk II flying in space. Fred: I'm bored. Marcus: I like turtles. Willie: We've been flying non-stop for two days. Let's have some fun. Metarid: Oh, you want to run some statistics or observe phenomenon and render hypothesis of said phenomenon? Fred: Let me define "fun". Metarid: We should be landing on Galvan Prime in a couple of minutes. Fred: Why so soon? I'm not in a rush to get the watch off me... Metarid: We've been sidetracked enough. The sooner I take back my Novatrix, the sooner you two can go back home. Fred: What about all we've been through? Metarid; Trivialities! The scene switches to the ship landing in a hangar on Galvan Prime. With a loud hiss of steam, the ship's walkway opens up and the team emerge from the steam. An elderly Galvan walks up to Metarid. Galvan: How long has it been, Metarid? A decade? Metarid: Ten years, six months, eleven days, nineteen minutes. How have you been, First Thinker Scitus? Scitus: You did always have a terribly litteral mind. What brings you here after all this time? Are you done with your field studies? Metarid: No, I was diverted from my studies by a galling Splixson and his playmate Lenopan. Fred: I'm the galling Splixson. Willie: And I'm his playmate, apparently. Pleasure to meet you. Scitus: Likewise. Weren't the Splixsons wiped out during the Osmosian hullabaloo. Metarid: All but one, I'm afraid. Scitus: I assume you didn't come to exchange greetings over a cup of tea and catch up on lost time. Metarid: This nosey Splixson got his hands on my device and I can't seem to get it off. It has merged itself with his DNA. Scitus: Let me take a closer look at it. Scitus examines the Novatrix closely. Scitus: I can tell it's a prototype. Not the way I would have done it but it's nothing some tinkering can't fix. Metarid: I do not wish of you to make alterations to my Novatrix. I only want it off his wrist even if it requires that you amputate his arm. Fred: You're bluffing, right? Marcus: *laughs* You're a funny guy, you know that? Metarid: I find all this laughter to be highly illogical. Marcus: Huh? Those are some big words, Pat. I've never heard you use them before. Metarid: Nonsense, my vocabulary is infinitely expanding. Scitus: Marcus, you are crude and unspeakably plain. Has anyone ever told you that before? Marcus: Are all you Galvans that rude? Scitus: Metarid, follow me to my lab and I'll see what I can do about your little problem. Metarid: Yes, quite. The scene cuts to Scitus guiding Metarid and the others through a hallway of scientist Galvans tending to their own experiments. A younger Galvan drags a chalkboard to Metarid. There's an equation on it. Galvan: Metarid, what do you think of this problem? Metarid: *''changes formula*'' You simply change the literal term to a coefficient and the minuend will achieve the desired quotient. Even the simplest of Galvans can figure it out with a little thought. Galvan: What do you mean by that, Metarid?! Metarid: I'm merely suggesting you lack the ability to solve remedial equations. Galvan: Are you suggesting that I'm dumb? Metarid: I'd use a more sophisticated word like "impaired". Galvan: I think you'd better leave! Metarid: As soon as I'm done with my work here, I won't give it a second thought. Fred: *whispers Willie* I guess Galvans are rude to their own kind as well. The scene cuts to a giant fire blast hitting the building structure where the team is. The blast creates an immense amount of smoke. The scene cuts to a mutant Demonstar looking down at the chaos as his army of Osmosians storms Galvan Prime. The scene cuts to the inside of the lab. Scitus pulls a lever that shields his lab with a metal dome. A Galvan Soldier appears as a hologram near Scitus. Galvan: Sir, planetary defenses are down. The Osmosians have inflitrated Galvan Prime. Evacuation has already begun. His hologram disappears. Metarid: We don't have a chance! And without the Galvan, no other race in the universe has a chance. Marcus: But, and I hesitate to say this to one of the smartest Galvans I know, that's where you're wrong. Metarid: Explain. Marcus: We do have a chance. A chance you made for us. Metarid: That is not what the Novatrix is for. Marcus: The boy has proven more than once that it can be used for purposes beyond what you intended. Metarid: No. Scitus: I sincerely hope you'll reconsider in the next ten seconds or so. Metarid: Fine. Fred, go kick some Osmosian butt. Fred: You don't have to tell me twice. Fred slams the Novatrix faceplate and transforms. Tomahawk: Stand back! Tomahawk launches himself at the metal dome, but does not break it open. Tomahawk: Ow! What's this made of? Scitus: Neturonium carbon alloy. Willie: Dude, that was totally - what's the word? Metarid: Rhetorical. Willie: Yeah that. Metarid: Your foolish disregard of the enormity of the odds against you is precisely why I did not want you to keep it. So I ask you again, do you fully understand the risks you are taking? Tomahawk: I'm ready. Lemme at them! Demonstar blasts a hole in the dome. Tomahawk flies off through it. The scene cuts to Tomahawk flying over the battlefield. He clones himself and bombs the Osmosians with his duplicates. Tomahawk: Bombs away! Demonstar shoots Tomahawk down with a blast of radioactive energy. Tomahawk switches to Aquasnake in mid-air and shoots water at the ground to cushion his fall. '' ''He forms a protective circle of water around him, before spreading outward, knocking several soldiers off their feet. Aquasnake; Demonstar looks a lot stronger than the last time we fought. Aquasnake slithers to a nearby marsh. He absorbs all the water and grows into a giant. He then wraps himself around Demonstar proceeding to choke him. Demonstar electrocutes Aquasnake. Aquasnake survives the devastating attack and switches to ConDuckt, grabbing onto the conductors on Demonstar's back. He drains Demonstar from all his electricity then fires it back at him. Demonstar appears to have taken damage but quickly regains balance. He grabs ConDuckt with his pincer and smothers him in goo. He then releases a sonic howl at ConDuckt so powerful that slightly shakes the planet. Everything freezes. A mysterious figure in a golden plate armor appears to Fred. Fred: Who are you? Mysterious Stranger: I am the Gilded Knight. However, you Fred are someone I find very interesting. Too bad you won't survive this battle. Fred: What? How do you know that? Gilded Knight: I'm a Centurion. The last of my kind. We're the same, you and I. That is why I do not want you to make the same mistake. Fred: What do you mean? Gilded Knight: You are not taking this fight seriously. You have forgotten the reason you used to fight for. Have you forgotten what he did to your parents? Your entire race? Fred: No, how could I?! Gilded Knight; You have forgotten who you are. You are the Last Splixson and the one true savior of the universe. Remember. The image of the Gilded Knight fades and the battle resumes. Close up of Fred's face, bathed in a golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The Novatrix's faceplate glows exceedingly bright and engulfs Fred's body. The flash fades and Fred emerges as a new alien, Powerdrain. Powerdrain breaks out of Demonstar's grip. Balls of blue energy glow in Powerdrain's hands. He jumps behind Demonstar and lands at the center of his back between his wings. He lays his glowing hands and erases Demonstar's power. The scene cuts to Demonstar reverting into a frail, skinny corpse laying on the ground like a rag doll. The Osmosian soldiers all look at Powerdrain in awe and teleport back to their warships in retreat. Powerdrain reverts. Scitus, Metarid, Willie, and Marcus gather around Fred and the unconscious Demonstar. Fred: I can't believe it's actually over. Scitus: It's far from over, my boy. This is just one of many battles ahead. Marcus: Why does he look so sickly? Metarid: All this time, he has been feeding off the life force of other living beings and turning it into metabolic energy. As you can see, it's not a healthy diet, and you could get quickly addicted to it. He's been living off energy instead of eating and sleeping properly. Willie: So where do we stash the stiff? Scitus: We'll hold him in a secure statis pod that will neutralize his powers and abilities, if he's got any left. Metarid: I think this has been a valuable experience for us all. Scitus: And... Metarid: And because of your heroic actions today, you have proven to me that you are worthy of wielding my Novatrix. Scitus jumps on to the Novatrix and makes some alterations by tampering on the faceplate. Scitus: There, I added a scanning feature to the Novatrix so that you'll be able to obtain more alien DNA samples along your journey. Marcus: So I guess it's official, we're a team now! Together, we'll write history!